For The Sake Of Pocky
by Indie Mittens
Summary: She's got the last box, and only he knows how to get it from her


**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Vampire Knight, Rima would already be married to that sexy babe named Shiki. _

_A/N: _Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate if you didn't completely put me in ruins on my first go __. Kidding, but really, comments would be loved!

**rated T for language and mildly sensual scenes.**

**For The Sake Of Pocky**

"Hand it over."

"No."

"Hand it over."

"No."

"Rima, I swear to God..."

"No Shiki." Rima coolly replies, her graceful loping pace almost outmatching Shiki's hurried one as he tried to keep up with her.

"Please, Rima, be sensible! Only once I'm asking you for this."

"Don't be such a drama queen. You've 'only asked for this once' 50 other times."

Rima hears a sigh escape from the boy next to her, as if he feels his options have finally run out.

Shiki halts in his tracks and reaches out a hand, grabbing onto Rima's elbow and making her spin around to face him.

"Rima," he says seriously, his voice barely an audible whisper. He raises eyes and stares straight into her pale blue ones, willing her to look into the depths that held his soul, to see that he was bared in front of her. The intensity of his gaze nearly made her head swim.

"Rima," he repeated again, saying the name softly, delicately, caressing it like it was something sweet on the tip of his tongue. "Please."

Shiki leans forward, breathing lightly on her neck, exhaling softly in her ear. Rima can't help it, shivering ever so slightly, like the wind that gently rustles leaves on a branch.

The reaction is small, barely noticeable, but Shiki sees it. Knows he's winning.

Hunter goes in for the kill.

He lowers his head down, faintly pressing his cool lips against the crook between her neck and shoulder. His hands deftly but slowly slide up and begin snaking their way round her waist, closer toward the bag that was slung over her arm.

Rima can feel her cheeks uncommonly flushing as half of her wished he would keep holding her, while the other half of her hoping no one can see them.

"Senri…" she mutters, trying to push him off before anyone realizes what's going on.

He ignores her pathetic protests and pushes his lips down a little more onto her skin. His mouth parts slightly and his tongue grazes her skin the same moment his ivory incisors touch it delicately.

_Damn him…_ she thinks angrily, her heart moving just a little faster than Rima thought was necessary.

Shiki even now senses victory, knowing it's just a little longer till redemption.

"Rima..." he tries one last time, the tips of his gleaming teeth lightly pricking her skin. Twin red minuscule punctures appear, and Senri carefully licks them, savoring the taste.

The taste of her.

The taste of her love.

Rima can't help the natural reaction that comes next; leaning into him, bringing her neck up even closer to his face. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, waiting for him to continue.

Shiki dips his head back down over her and this time bites into her skin farther, drawing out more of the sanguine liquid.

He relishes every drop that drips down his throat and dribbles down his chin, but his mind keeps focus on the mission at hand. His hands are still steadily, still warily slithering over her, till one hand finally reaches the intended target; he lowers it into the bag, inconspicuously as possible. His fingers nimbly feel around blindly, sorting through papers and packages and oddly shaped containers until they finally wrap around the golden prize.

Senri takes one last lick of the blood, before disentangling himself from Rima and sliding his hand out of her bag.

Rima stares at him wearily, with a hint of annoyance, but can't help smiling.

_Dick_, she thinks.

Shiki tears open the box with his teeth and grabs a handful of contents, shoving them all into his mouth at once in joyous bliss. He crunches merrily, even being kind enough to offer Rima's own box to her. She takes one and delicately nibbles on it, sighing at her best friend's antics.

"For fuck's sake," she mutters to herself.

Shiki offers her a smile and says with his mouth crammed full, bits and pieces of crumbs falling out:

"For the sake of pocky."


End file.
